Project Valentine
by White Vampire
Summary: Rahne is feeling the being single blues. She decides to play match maker and in the meantime develope a relationship with a certain crazy redheaded dude not without a few mistakes along the way. Yes I am aware the title stinks. Enjoy. Oh yeah its RoLo, Jo
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Hullo. I am really sorry if the format is crappy. I can't tell but last time F.F. really messed it up. I was having writers block at the time I wrote this but it's pretty good or so my friend told me. I trusted her since I didn't use her fav couple. Anywho, I have created more really weird couples. Yay! Except of RoLo of course. Oh fine, Jott too. Well they are made for each other. #shrugs# It's a Rahne fic. Enjoy! Oh and I can't do Rahne's accent so just pretend or something.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-men, X-men Evolution, or Marvel. You know the deal. I really wish I did. I'd get free comic books. #gleeful expression#  
  
Chap 1  
  
It was a normal morning at the Xavier Institute.  
"Wake up Rahne", Amara Aquilla commanded in her bossiest tone. Rahne Sinclair opened her eyes and shook her head.  
"I'm up," she said stretching and yawning loudly.  
"Whom were you dreaming about?" Amara asked.  
"Amara, why is it that every morning you assume that I'm dreaming about some guy?" Amara just shrugged as she pulled a comb through her hair.  
During breakfast, Rahne looked around contently. She blushed when she caught Scott's eye. God he was hot. Not that she was interested. Her senses told her that he preferred Jean Grey to anyone else. She sighed inwardly as she thought about romance. Everyone seemed to have a boyfriend or girlfriend. Scott had Jean, Kitty had Lance, Amara had pretty much everyone, Jubilee had Jamie, and Tabitha had Kurt. Rahne looked down the table realizing that she and Rogue were the only single ones left.  
"You gonna eat that?" Rahne turned to see Kurt eyeing her breakfast.  
"Um yeah."  
" You look like your mind was a million miles away," he said turning back to his huge plate of food.  
"It was," Rahne said quietly.  
School went normally for Rahne. She did pretty well on her math test and aced her English essay.  
"Dammit," She said at the end of the day, when she found her locker once again, blown up by Tabitha. She began picking up papers.  
"Need help?" a voice with an Australian accent asked. Rahne looked up to find St. John smirking at her. She didn't really know much about him. She knew that he was an Acolyte who was a bit crazy. He could control fire and he wore a really weird outfit. She didn't know if he was teasing so she shook her head. "Too bad," he stood above her, watching her pick up her papers. " Wolfspaw, isn't it"? "Rahne Sinclair," she said annoyed. "Really, I was almost sure it was Wolfsbane," he was pushing it. Rahne gathered her things to find that she had missed her ride. "Shit," she said out loud. "Where?" St. John asked in a smart aleck voice. "I missed my. oh never mind." She stomped off. St. John was thinking hard.  
Give the really cute Scottish girl a ride, or make the X-freak walk? Decisions decisions. He decided to follow her. It was a good compromise. He got on his motorcycle and followed. Rahne was still thinking about the boyfriend business. She was trying to tell herself to get over it when she got a glimpse of St. John in a shop window. Turning around she saw him. Was he following her? She wondered. He noticed her looking at him and pulled over. "Need a ride?" "Not from you," she said coldly. "Ooo, you're a testy lass," he said as he pulled her pigtail. Big mistake. She pushed him away and socked him hard in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. Rahne walked away then stopped. She felt a little bit guilty, I mean after all he had only offered her a ride. She sighed, turned around, and then stomped over to where the red head was straitening up. "You okay?" He gave her a surprised look. "Yeah, you punch pretty hard for a girl, mate." "I can punch much harder," she returned as she turned to walk off. "If I say I'm sorry will you accept a ride?" "Sure," Rahne said before she realized what he had asked. "Sorry," he said as he grabbed her wrist and led her over to his motorcycle. She gingerly sat down and held on to the back of his shirt. "You know, you're gonna want a tighter hold," he said sounding smug. He pulled out and instantly grabbed him around the waist as they went flying around the bend. They arrived at the institute in record time. "Um, thank you," Rahne said quietly as she got off. "Your welcom. uh oh." Rahne turned in the direction St. John was staring at. Logan was stalking toward them. "What the hell are you doing here Pyro?" he growled menacingly. "Easy mate, I'm just dropping off this pretty lass," with that he winked at Rahne and got back on his motorcycle. "So long," he said as he sped away. Logan grunted and stalked back toward the mansion. Amara practically ran Rahne over as she came in. "Oh my gosh, have you heard the news? Rogue is going out with Pietro! She grabbed the phone and started dialing. Rahne went upstairs and flopped down on her bed. Even the most unsociable girl at school had a boyfriend. That reminded her that the Valentine's Day dance was in a couple of days. She groaned. There were plenty of single guys but none sprung to mind and most of them were so immature anyway. She wondered why she felt this way. It had never really bothered he before. She heard the cry of "supper" but she wasn't hungry. "Stupid hormones," she mumbled. She then heard a sigh that echoed her own. Who could that be? She wondered. Everyone was supposed to be at dinner. She peeked out the door. Storm was walking up the stairs toward her attic bedroom. She looked almost as sad as Rahne felt. "Miss Munroe?" Storm turned toward her as she spoke. "Child, shouldn't you be at dinner?" "I wasn't hungry," Rahne replied. Ororo smiled at Rahne. "Are you alright?" Ororo asked. "Yes, well I mean no. How about you?" Ororo ignored the last part. "Would you like to talk about it?" "Um, okay," Rahne replied as Ororo entered her room and sat down on Amara's bed opposite Rahne. Rahne felt herself tell Ororo everything, about how everyone was dating, how no one had even asked before, and even about St. John annoying her. " I know how you feel Rahne, its not easy being single," Ororo said sympathetically. "Is that what you're so sad about?" Ororo nodded. " But you know who you like, you should ask him out or something," Rahne stated. "You are very observative, child, although I do not believe that he likes me that way." Ororo said smiling. "Well Rahne, just keep your eye on any kid you like. If you like him enough it is up to you to take the next step." "I'll take your advice if you follow it yourself," Rahne told her. " Is it that obvious who I like?" "I've noticed the way you look at Mr. Logan during training sessions." Ororo smiled and said, "Go try to eat, child," and with that she left the room. Rahne grinned. Even if she couldn't get a boyfriend for herself she was going to play matchmaker. Rahne got a notebook and wrote across the first page: Project Valentine. She then closed the notebook and pushed it under her bed.  
  
White Vampire: Welllllllll. how was it? Bit fluffy I know. Project Valentine sounds really stupid but it was the best I could come up with. It's kind of short. Sorry. Pete: Where did Pyro get the motorcycle? White Vampire: I dunno. Hey Pyro. where did you get the motorcycle? Pyro: Hmmm. I think I took it from that Gambit dude. Gambit: WHAT??? White Vampire: READ AND REVIEW OR THE CURSE OF PETE IS UPON YOU. #Does cool hand thingy# Wheeeee. #fangs fall out. 


	2. Annoying Australian

A.N. Okay.I apologize for the crappiness of the last chapter. I so would never make them like that so thanks to the advice of one of my reviewers I am trying something else. Thank you. Oh and tell me what in hells name is a Mary Sue? Well thank you rolofreak1990. You seem to like my work. Judging by your pen name and your fav. stories you like RoLos. I suggest you read Hidden Years. It has a couple of good RoLo scenes. Raskolion Phoenix : Yes Rahne and Pyro. Totally random but Pyro is my favorite Acolyte and Rahne is my overall favorite. I know the format sucks but I am trying to improve that. Pyro's Wolfsbane: Yep. I know the freakin format is freakin messed up grrrrrr. It is annoying me but I actually typed it up like you showed me. Thanks about the sheilia thing. I did not know that so I'll start using that instead of lass. Thank you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. except the pen name and the plot. Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Oh fine I'll stop advertising. Here goes chapter 2.  
  
Every one was finished and clearing the table when Rahne arrived.  
  
"Sorry Rahne, there's no food left," Jean Grey told her.  
  
"What about my muffins?" Kitty asked holding up a dish of muffins. "No one would touch them," she continued sadly. Rahne grabbed one and bit into it. It tasted like dog food (which tastes like health food, believe me, I've tried one).  
  
"Yum," Rahne said enthusiastically as she took another one. Kitty smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Good batch?" Kitty asked hopefully.  
  
"Yemf," Rahne answered with her mouth full.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah delicious," Rahne told her. After a while, everyone had cleared out except for Logan and Rahne. It was time to start on her project. First she had to see if he showed any interest in Storm. Since she was pretty good at guessing peoples feelings she tried a direct approach.  
  
"Um, Sir?"  
  
"Logan 'l do," he grunted.  
  
"Okay, Logan?"  
  
"Uh huh," he said putting down the beer he was drinking.  
  
"Who's your favorite X-man?" she asked boldly. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I like ya all the same. Why d'ya ask?"  
  
"No reason," she decided to try another tactic. "Miss Munroe seems sad lately," Rahne said casually. Logan grunted into his empty beer can. Discouraged Rahne got up and went to go plan outside. She climbed a tree and tried to think of a way to get the two of them together, alone. Well she could pay Sabretooth to kidnap Storm so Logan could go rescue her. That was romantic. It was also so ludicrous that Rahne almost fell out of the tree laughing. She pictured herself handing money to Sabretooth and saying, "Go kidnap Storm and then let Wolverine kick your ass." This time she did fall out of the tree and right into the arms of.  
"John?" (oh I just found out his name is John in Evolution, not St. John, my mistake)  
  
"Hey shelia, what are you doing falling out of trees and onto innocent bystanders?" Rahne gave him a look.  
  
"I'd hardly call you innocent," she said coldly, "Now I'd appreciate it if you put me down," he dropped her on the ground.  
  
"Anything to oblige, mate." Rahne picked herself up and dusted off.  
  
"Now what are you doing here?"  
  
"Having a pretty shelia, such as yourself, falling on me seems to have made me forget," he said, not at all abashed by her coolness.  
  
"Well you'd better remember fast," she growled morphing into a werewolf. Suddenly two voices were heard coming across the lawn. Rahne morphed back into a human, pushed John into the bushes, and then followed.  
  
"This is cozy," John said gleefully, as Rahne lay on top of him. "Though it's a bit early in our relationship to be doing this type of thing, don't you think?"  
  
"Shut up," she growled as the footsteps came nearer. It was Logan and Ororo.  
  
"You've seemed sad lately 'Roro," Logan said. Rahne grinned; her plan had worked better than she had expected it to.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," she said as Logan slipped his arm around her. What idiots, Rahne thought. They both had feelings for each other and they were both ignoring the signs. Everyone else could tell. After they had passed by Rahne crawled out and began brushing off the dirt. John followed looking like someone had just told him the funniest joke he had ever heard.  
  
"Wolverine has a girlfriend," he said snickering. "You've got a leaf stuck in your pig-tail," he reached to take it out then withdrew his hand suddenly. "But then again, I really don't want to be punched in the stomach again. So long," he said as he ran out of sight. Rahne shook her head. That redhead sure confused her.  
  
Once in her room she got out the notebook. She wrote on the second line, Pair: Ororo Munroe, Logan. Status: Oblivion, Interest: Mutual, Note: Seem to interact best when alone. Rahne snorted as she put away the notebook. Like that happened often. Even though this was a mansion, it was practically impossible to catch a moment alone with anyone. She needed to work on that.  
  
"I know it is so totally cool, I mean the Goth actually has a boyfriend." Rahne sighed. Even she couldn't get a moment alone. She glanced at Amara, who was still stuck on the Rogue/Pietro news. Rahne curled into a ball and fell asleep.  
  
She awoke to find Amara flipping through her Project Valentine notebook.  
  
"Hey, that's mine," she said snatching it back.  
  
"That's cool," Amara said without apologizing. "Can I help?"  
  
"Um, okay," Rahne said, a bit stunned.  
  
"So, how do we start?" Rahne had a sudden brain wave.  
  
"Tell everyone to meet outside, except for Logan and Miss Munroe."  
  
"All right," Amara said happily. Rahne grinned and dressed quickly.  
  
"Why do we have to eat outside," Jamie whined.  
  
"Because I said so," Amara said in her best royalty tone. They were all seated outside and not everyone wanted to.  
  
"Well I'm going in," Bobby said as he started toward the door.  
  
"You do and you burn," Amara said turning into her magma form. Bobby quickly sat down.  
  
"Anyone else want to sit inside?" no one spoke. Amara cooled down, literally.  
  
"You know, I have a cool idea for Project Valentine," Tabbitha told Rahne during lunch.  
  
"How did you know about that?"  
  
"Amara," Tabby said simply. "Anyway my plan is." Tabby whispered into Rahne's ear.  
  
"You think that will work?"  
  
"Well it will probably give 'em a wake up call to their feelings and hell, they'll enjoy it. That I assure you. Trust me.  
  
White Vampire: Uh oh.what does Tabby have up her sleeve? Well I know. He he. Well thank you ever so much for reviewing. Oh and DO NOT eat dog food. It does taste like health food. Very gross health food. Well next chapter will be up as soon as I have it typed. Um Ta ta. 


	3. Depressing Dilema

A.N: Hi, sorry for the slight delay. I was having issues with my story. I have already written this whole darn thing, but my Logan and Ororo problem that you see in this chapter is a tiny bit different then what I originally wrote. It just didn't make sense. This makes a bit more sense and I like it. To my reviewers:  
  
Gothic_Rose2004: Thanks for the compliments. You tasted the stuff too? Lol.  
  
Raskolion Phoenix: Thanks for the advice and the definition of a Mary Sue! I agree. It didn't flow. I'll work on that.  
  
RahneMan: #blushes# Gee, thanks.  
  
Pyro's Wolfsbane: You don't sound mean. I need to know what to fix with my grammar and all. I know about the annoying issue with my text. It was not my fault, but thank the Lord someone told me how to fix it. Oh and when I mess up my grammar please give me an example.  
  
Tartan: Thanks for the advice! It worked!  
  
Golden_Tuna: Thanks!  
  
Chap. 3  
  
Later that day, Rahne went up to Logan.  
  
"Could you show us how to do CPR next training session?" she asked innocently. Logan gave her a long look. After a moment he spoke.  
  
"Fine, if you can find me a person to demonstrate on," he grunted as he returned to the newspaper he had been reading. Rahne quickly left the room. She met up with Tabby and Amara in the hall.  
  
"Time for step two," she told Amara. Amara came back with an amused grin on her face.  
  
"She said yes," Amara said giggling.  
  
"Did she sound happy or anything?" Tabby questioned. Amara shrugged.  
  
"More surprised than happy."  
  
"She must be one of those weird people who keep their feelings inside," Tabby speculated, "Anyway, Rahne, go tell him."  
  
"I found a volunteer," Rahne told Logan, a few minutes later. Logan looked surprised.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Storm," she said. He looked even more surprised then before (if that was possible).  
  
Later that day:  
  
"All right, listen up. Today we will be covering CPR," Logan told them as he bent over Storm who was lying on the ground.  
  
"This is what you do to help people start breathing again," he said before he began showing them the steps if CPR.  
  
"You have sex with them?" Jamie whispered into Roberto's ear. Logan sent a glare in their direction.  
  
"Now I want all of you to partner up," he told them when he had finished. Jubilee instantly walked over to Jamie, Amara grabbed Roberto, and Tabby got Ray. Bobby and Sam both turned toward Rahne, but suddenly stopped as someone put a hand on Rahne's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like fun. May I join?" Everyone turned to look at John who was evidently enjoying the attention.  
  
"You X-geeks practicing CPR?" Pietro asked appearing next to John doing that weird arm thingy he does in the show.  
  
"Get outta here," Logan growled menacingly.  
  
"Easy mate, we've got an invitation," John said sounding pleased with himself.  
  
"Who.?"  
  
"Hi Pietro, I'm glad you came," Rogue said breathlessly (she had just come running out of the mansion). Pietro put her arm over her as they set off toward the mansion. Logan looked a bit put out.  
  
"I want to learn CPR too," he whined, his hand still on Rahne's shoulder.  
  
"Fine, go with Sam then," Logan told him.  
  
"W-w-w-wait, I think I hear Magneto calling me. So long," he said skipping into the woods. Rahne felt her cheeks grow warm. He had wanted to be her partner. That was a bit unusual. They usually went for her last, Rahne thought as she practiced half-heartedly on Sam.  
She thought about it during dinner, missing the uncomfortable silence between Storm and Wolverine. That night she was still thinking about it. She tossed and turned until finally she got up to go for a walk. Once in the foyer, Rahne noticed that she wasn't the only one awake. Ororo was sitting on the couch looking depressed.  
  
Why was she depressed, Rahne wondered. She cocked her head as she heard the clomping of Logan's boots come down the stairs. She ducked behind a potted plant and watched.  
  
"Oh good," she thought. Logan entered the room and Ororo looked up surprised.  
  
"Ororo, I just wanted to tell you." Logan began, but Ororo suddenly stood up and fled the room. Both Rahne and Logan watched stupefied as she left.  
  
"What the hell had just happened?" Rahne wondered. Now usually Rahne did not believe in prying. She thought it was a rude thing to do, but sometimes you had to do it, and with this in mind she ascended the stairs quietly. When she reached Ororo's room she put her ear to the door. She heard the scratching of a pen. Rahne waited patiently until she heard footsteps going toward Ororo's bathroom. When she heard the sound of water running she silently opened the door. The room was dark, lighted only by the light shining from under the crack on the bathroom door and the moonlight. Rahne quickly found what she was looking for. Opening Ororo's diary to that day's date she read. Her heart sank as she did:  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today I realized that Logan will never like me as I do him. He asked me to demonstrate CPR. I realize that the only reason he asked me is because he thinks of me as a friend and that is all that I will ever be to him. Just a few minutes ago, he wanted to talk to me. Knowing that he was going to tell me that he thought of me only as a friend I ran.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she read the entry. Rahne got up and replaced the book. A sob rose in her throat. Blinded by her tears she stumbled down the stairs, back to her room. As she flopped miserably back into her bed, one thought ran through her head. It had been her fault. With that last thought ringing in her ears she cried herself to sleep.  
  
A.N.: That is so sad. Oh well. I can fix it. I'm sorry it was a bit short but I'll try to get this done soon. Next chapter is the last. 


	4. Enlightning Ending

A.N: That last chapter has to be the most angst I've ever had to write. I am not that good at it and it took me forever to make it work. Poor Rahne. #fangs fall out# Damn. Well anyway, let me continue. This is the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own Marvel or any related characters. Can you believe it? #shakes head#  
  
The next morning was about as miserable as the night before. Ororo and Logan sat at opposite ends of the table and didn't even look at each other. Rahne sighed out loud.  
  
"Are you all right Rahne?" Ororo asked.  
  
"As good as you," Rahne replied. Her day continued to go down hill. She barely paid attention at school, she skipped lunch, and then, to top things off, she missed her ride home from school.  
  
"Why me?" she asked. Her only response was a downpour starting.  
  
"Next time I won't ask." As she walked, she half expected to see John pull up on his motorcycle, no such luck. By the time she reached the mansion, she was cold, wet, miserable, and hungry, not fun at all. The rain has slowed to a drizzle as Rahne noticed a van pulled up to the gate. It was one of those cable companies. Since when did they have cable? Rahne wondered. Ororo was at the gait talking to the cable guy.  
  
"No, we don't have cable so there is nothing wrong with it." Ororo was telling the guy.  
  
"Well all you need to do is sign this form saying that you don't have it, and I'll be off," the guy told her. He handed her a piece of paper. As soon as Ororo looked at the paper, the guy hit her on the head. Rahne froze in disbelief. She morphed into a wolf and sniffed the air. Her suspicions were confirmed. The cable guy was Sabretooth. Morphing back into a human, Rahne watched Sabretooth drag Ororo into the forest. She knew that her strength was no match for Sabretooth's, but someone else's was. She turned and ran as fast as she could into the mansion and collided with Logan.  
  
"Mr. Logan," she panted, "you have to go save her," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Save who?"  
  
"Storm, Sabretooth got her," she said desperately. Logan was already at the door running. Rahne jogged a safe distance behind. He stopped, sniffed, and then ran into the forest. Rahne peeked out from behind a bush. Ororo was lying face down on the ground. Logan bent down next to her and growled. Suddenly, Sabretooth sprang out from behind a tree and attacked Logan.  
  
"I knew this would bring you out, Wolverine." Logan unsheathed his claws and growled. They rolled on the ground for a while, until Sabretooth pinned him on the ground. He raised his claws up, ready todeliver another blow.  
  
"Time to die, runt," At this Rahne morphed into a wolf and launched herself at Sabretooth. She didn't care that he was bigger and stronger. All she cared was that he had endangered members of her pack. Now she must defend them. He fell to the ground in surprise, as bit and scratched. He grabbed Rahne and threw her across the clearing. He wiped the blood off his neck and started for Rahne.  
  
"BACK OFF MATE," came a voice from behind Rahne. She feebly turned her head to look up at John. He was glaring at Sabretooth, who had frozen in place. John sent a stream of flames at Sabretooth, who turned tail and ran. John bent down next to Rahne.  
  
"Are you all right?" Rahne tried to nod but fainted.  
  
***  
  
"Logan, I'm sorry that I ran out on you last night."  
  
"That's alright," Rahne heard someone grunt.  
  
"Why did you?" the same voice asked. Rahne realized it was Logan. Where was she? There was a long silence.  
  
"Because I like you more than a friend," came the answer finally. Rahne realized it was Ororo's voice. There was a long silence. Rahne opened her eyes to the sight of Ororo and Logan making out. She closed her eyes quickly. She must of hit her head harder than she had thought. She stretched then opened her eyes. She was in the infirmary. Logan and Ororo were standing beside her bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Okay," Rahne returned. She sat up. "Where's John?"  
  
"I kicked him out," Logan said gruffly. Rahne's face fell. "of the infirmary, I'll go get him," he continued. They left the room. Rahne quickly found a brush and mirror, and fixed her hair. Then she noticed that her clothes were ripped and torn. Then she noticed a bag next to her bed. There was a note on top.  
  
Hey Rahne,  
I noticed the state of your clothes and the fact that this really hot guy is waiting to see you. Wear these.  
Amara  
  
Rahne smiled and quickly dressed in the black sweater and jeans. Then she sat on her bed and awaited John. A couple seconds later, John swaggered into the infirmary and then sat on the edge of Rahne's bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she answered. He grinned at her. "What were you doing so close to the mansion?" she asked.  
  
"Well I, uh, I finally remembered what I was going to ask you a few nights ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Rahne was struck dumb. "If you don't want to I'll underst." he was cut off as Rahne threw her arms around him and kissed him. After about five minutes they broke apart.  
  
"So I'm guessing that's a yes," he said sounding very happy.  
  
"Uh huh." Rahne stood up.  
  
"Are you supposed to be up?" John asked anxiously. Rahne shrugged as she walked toward the door. They walked out arm and arm and right into Ororo and Logan who had their arms around each other.  
  
"Uh, hi," John said brightly. Fortunately Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Amara, and Jubilee rescued Rahne.  
  
"So guys, fill me in."  
  
"Well, after you were knocked out, Pyro carried you in. Then Storm and Mr. Logan stayed in the infirmary with you. Then Amara went in to check on you and she saw Storm and Mr. Logan like totally making out," Kitty explained.  
  
"They make such a cute couple," Jubilee sighed dreamily.  
  
"Like you and Jamie?" Amara said poking her.  
  
"Like you and Sam?" Jubilee said poking her back.  
  
"Who are you going to the dance with?" Jean asked Rahne.  
  
"John," Rahne answered. They all smiled at her.  
  
***  
  
On the night of the dance everyone was running around like crazy.  
  
"Help," Rogue screamed as Jubilee and Kitty held her down, while Jean and Amara pulled a pretty green dress on her. Rahne smiled at herself in the mirror as she adjusted the strap of her midnight blue dress.  
  
"Our dates are hear," Kitty announced to Rahne and Rogue.  
  
"Where are Storm and Mr. Logan? I thought they would like come to see us off or something," Kitty said.  
  
"Oh, their busy," Rahne said giggling.  
  
"Doing what?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Well let's just say that Logan is up in Storm's room," Rogue grinned.  
  
"Oh, unwanted information," Kitty muttered.  
  
The boys were waiting at the bottom of the stairs in suits.  
  
"Your tie is on crooked," Pietro told Lance who freaked out. Pyro just laughed like a maniac. The girls shook their heads.  
  
"Coming pretty Kitty?" Lance asked offering her his arm. She took it as they started off toward his jeep.  
  
"Coming pretty uh, Roguie?" Pietro offered. Rogue slapped him, but took his arm anyway. John opened his mouth.  
  
"Don't even say it," Rahne told him. He pretended to sulk. Then he reached over and kissed her.  
  
"Good choice," she told him. He grinned, put his hand around her waist, and led her to the jeep.  
  
"I guess Project Valentine worked after all," John muttered in her ear. Rahne just smiled happily.  
  
End  
  
A.N: Took them long enough to hook up.  
  
Pete: How did he know about Project Valentine?  
  
W.V: How should I know? I just wrote the story. Actually he was spying on her duh.  
  
Pete: Oh.  
  
W.V: Go away. I have to speak to my reviewers. Okay I want you to tell me couples you'd like to see in the future. Couples I actually will never even consider doing will be posted in my profile thingy. Ta ta. 


End file.
